¿Recordarás?
by Charatto
Summary: Eran cercanos, pero no demasiado.


**Subiendo aquí también esto que escribí meses atrás porque acabo de darme cuenta que me perdí el KuraMiyu Day o algo así, y pues bueno, seguiré cargando con la frustración de no poder escribir nada _explícito_ \- okei, no - sobre ellos. Diría que esto tiene algunos spoilers, pero oh vamos, a estas alturas no sé si sea necesario. **

**En fin. ¿El título? Pues nada que ver, la traducción del nombre de una canción que andaba escuchando.**

* * *

 **¿Recordarás?**

* * *

Lanzar una pelota de béisbol en el aire era un hábito, que de alguna forma, relajaba a Yōichi. Un álbum de fotos que no le pertenecía, pero que no se había molestado en pedir permiso para ver, yacía sobre sus piernas, abierto en una de las primeras secciones. La primera foto era la de un bebé de cabello castaño y mejillas sonrojadas, amorosamente protegido entre los brazos de una mujer joven de sonrisa amable. Una tierna imagen que le confirmaba cuánto podía cambiar una persona, aunque no fuera él el indicado para hacer tales afirmaciones. Pues Yōichi también había sido, en algún momento de su vida, un adorable niño. Por lo menos, era lo que su madre y su abuelo solían repetir, y que tan sólo con recordarlo una mueca de disgusto se apoderaba de sus facciones.

Sin embargo, no era eso lo que había llamado su atención. Varias páginas más adelante estaba el mismo niño, aunque ya más crecido, vistiendo el mandil de un jardín de infantes. Una insignia cosida en el lado izquierdo de su pecho mostraba la imagen de un león. Por alguna razón que no alcanzaba a comprender, se le hacía extrañamente familiar.

"Kuramochi," llamó una voz a la par que se abría la puerta. Su mirada se cruzó con la del recién llegado, cuyos ojos luego descendieron hacia el álbum, quedándose ahí por unos segundos antes de mirar nuevamente hacia Yōichi. Le bastó esos segundos para leer sus intenciones.

Al instante, Yōichi se puso de pie, esquivando ágilmente la mano que planeaba arrebatarle lo que ahora sujetaba detrás de sí, protegiendo su reciente descubrimiento por instinto.

"¿Qué haces con eso?" Miyuki se escuchaba entre serio y molesto, sus ojos lo observaban con cautela desde una determinada distancia.

Yōichi no podría saber qué le sorprendió más: si la reacción de Miyuki, repentinamente alarmada, algo tan poco característico en el ex-capitán; o la suya, al haber bajado la guardia. Había algo básico entre él y Miyuki, un acuerdo tácito que los convertía en las personas más cercanas entre todas las que conocían: No preguntas innecesarias, después de todo, a ninguno le gustaba hablar sobre ellos mismos.

"Hm, lo siento," dijo de inmediato, devolviéndole el álbum. Una expresión de sorpresa cruzó el rostro de Miyuki antes de reajustarse en una de burlona satisfacción.

"Si tanto querías ver fotos mías sólo debías preguntar."

Yōichi hizo una mueca. _Una vez más, ¿dónde había ido ese niño tierno?_

"¿Por qué querría ver tus fotos, idiota?" bufó, antes de lanzarle un folio de hojas que tenía al lado. "Debemos terminar esto, ¿sabes?"

"Oi, oi," Miyuki deslizó un brazo por encima de su cuello, ganándose una mirada llena de irritación. "Si de verdad quieres verlas puedo mostrarte algunas," agregó con una sonrisa de lado, de esas que sólo conseguían poner de peor humor a Yōichi.

"¿Quieres graduarte o no?" replicó Yōichi, librándose de su agarre y conteniendo las ganas de hacerle una de esas llaves que tanto practicaba en Sawamura.

Sí, en poco tiempo se graduarían.

Pasando los abundantes trabajos encargados por los profesores de curso, llegarían los exámenes finales. Ambos ya habían decidido el lugar al cual irían, pero ninguno de los dos había tocado el tema.

Ese era el tipo de vínculo que tenían – cercanos, pero no demasiado.

* * *

Cada salón era identificado por una insignia, y cada niño por su etiqueta debidamente llenada con su nombre. La insignia iba en el lado izquierdo del pecho, y el nombre de cada niño, en el derecho.

Este era el salón de los leones.

El aula era espaciosa y confortable. Poseía el arreglo adecuado y necesario para un jardín de infantes. Anaqueles junto a la pared; el nivel más alto lleno de libros de cuentos y juguetes, el nivel más bajo con secciones dividas para guardar pertenencias. Grandes ventanas bridaban una amplia vista del patio, y a su vez permitían el ingreso de los rayos del sol, iluminando las mesas donde los niños se encontraban pintando.

La primera vez que se encontraron, sucedió a una edad demasiado temprana para ser recordada. A una edad en la que tenían tanto en común. La inocencia de los primeros años de vida, la curiosidad por descubrir el mundo, la alegría reflejada en espontáneas sonrisas, y la frágil pureza de la infancia. Aquella que se tuerce y retuerce a medida que transcurren los años.

Uno de los niños, sentado solo en una mesa cerca de la ventana, detuvo su afanosa tarea de pintar el dibujo que tenía delante de él. Una etiqueta blanca con grandes letras negras a la altura de su pecho señalaba su nombre.

Yōichi.

Ladeó levemente la cabeza, frunciendo el ceño sin despegar la mirada de la hoja frente a él, entornando sus ojos como quien analiza algo de suma importancia. Hacía falta algo… algo como… _¡azul!_ Extendió su pequeña mano hacia el conjunto de colores en el centro de la mesa, pero antes de poder conseguir el lápiz, este fue tomado por otra mano, desapareciendo de su alcance. Su ceño se frunció mientras seguía la trayectoria del lápiz con la mirada, viéndolo dirigirse hacia donde – hasta hace unos segundos - había creído que no había nadie. Un gesto de infantil enojo se dibujó en su rostro ante la vista de otro niño pintando, completamente concentrado en aplicar color a su dibujo, ajeno lo que acababa de suceder. Entonces, se puso de pie, dispuesto a recuperar el color que necesitaba a como dé lugar.

El otro niño que pintaba era pequeño. Incluso más bajo que algunas de las niñas, pensó Yōichi. Se podía leer su nombre en la etiqueta, también a la altura de su pecho.

 _¿Ichi-ya?_

El movimiento rítmico de su mano se detuvo, probablemente, al sentir su presencia a un lado. Y, para el asombro de Yōichi, no reaccionó como los demás niños y niñas solían hacer, alejándose, asustados ante una expresión que ellos consideraban _aterradora._ En lugar de eso, extendió el lápiz de color en un silencioso gesto de bienvenida que fue interrumpido por las palabras infantiles que acompañaron esa acción.

"¿Lo quieres? No termino pero ¡toma!"

Yōichi estiró su brazo por reflejo, y justo antes de tomar el color que le era ofrecido, su mirada se desvió hacia la hoja en la cual había estado pintando el otro niño. Entonces, su mano no llegó a encontrarse con el lápiz, en un instante, su rostro se llenó de una intensa alegría, la cual se reflejó en una gran sonrisa y una repentina exclamación.

"¡También me gusta el béisbol! ¡Seré como Matsui Kazuo!"

Poco después se enteraría, durante un infantil apretón de manos que sellaría su recién formada amistad, que el otro niño se llamaba _Kazuya._

La primera vez que se encontraron, ambos habían llegado al jardín de infantes de la mano de un adulto. Yōichi junto a su abuelo; Kazuya junto a su madre.

La última vez que se vieron, casi un año después de su primer encuentro, Yōichi había agitado la mano, despidiéndose con una tácita promesa que ondeaba en el aire, esa que siempre sellaban cada vez que terminaba el día y debían volver a sus respectivas casas. Esa que aseguraba que al día siguiente también se juntarían para _atrapar la pelota._

La última vez que se vieron, en la puerta del jardín de infantes, aquella vez en sus días de despreocupada infancia, no fue una mujer de amable sonrisa la que vino por Kazuya. Yōichi había regresado a casa con su abuelo; Kazuya se había ido con su padre, ajeno a toda una situación que no comprendería hasta años después.

Y, entonces, los recuerdos de una temprana amistad se borraron con la misma velocidad con la que los niños aprenden, sumiéndose en la bruma del olvido, más y más hondo hasta el punto de convertirse en algo que no sucedió.

* * *

Desde que tenía memoria, Yōichi había sido considerado un niño problemático. Siempre haciendo travesuras, siempre metiéndose en peleas _injustificadas, insensatas_ , al menos así las consideraban los adultos. No era así como lo veía él, por supuesto. Después de todo, los amigos estaban para cuidarse unos a los otros. Pero, ahí estaba, ganándose regaños continuos y una reputación que había ido creciendo junto con él. Sin embargo, todo cambiaba completamente cuando se trataba de béisbol. El béisbol siempre se le había dado bien, hiciera lo que hiciera podía oír elogios de aquellos que observaban. Y secretamente era feliz, qué más felicidad que ser reconocido por aquello que disfrutaba realizar.

Cuando, por primera vez, el béisbol le provocó una amarga sensación en la garganta, su reacción inmediata fue de renunciar a la fuente de su decepción. Sin embargo, era contradictorio. La idea de no poder jugar béisbol era algo que nunca había considerado, pero se había materializado ante sus ojos como un hecho inevitable, helando la sangre en sus venas. Así que, entonces, decidió que no _quería_ seguir jugando béisbol.

Pero, ¿podría renunciar a algo que había amado durante toda su vida?

La respuesta había llegado, poco después, en forma de una inesperada oferta. Inesperada, pero bienvenida. Sin embargo, de la mano también había llegado un nuevo descubrimiento, uno que encendió nuevamente esa desagradable sensación en su garganta. Y, al igual que aquella vez, su reacción inmediata fue renunciar a aquello.

¿Por qué había creído que estar en el mismo equipo de béisbol los convertía en amigos?

* * *

El clima de Tokyo era similar al de Chiba, y la sensación que le brindaba la ciudad tampoco era distinta. Desconocidos desplazándose de un lado a otro. Yōichi era un desconocido, uno más al que muy pocos se detenían a mirar. Pero, a pesar de ello, sí lo habían observado. Y esa era la razón por la que se encontraba aquí en estos momentos, frente al edificio de los dormitorios de la Preparatoria Seidō, a punto de iniciar, no sin cierto escepticismo, una vida de béisbol.

Su béisbol no lo traicionaría. Pero el béisbol era _sólo_ un juego.

¿Podía hacer del béisbol su vida?

* * *

Todo lo que Yōichi había conocido, todo en lo que había trabajado, se veía minúsculo cuando lo comparaba con todo lo que le hacía falta. Pero entendió que no se había equivocado al venir a Tokyo.

" _En este lugar todos son rivales, no hay tal cosa como la amistad. Si no puedes darte cuenta de eso por ti mismo, muchas personas podrán reemplazarte aquí."_

Recordó casi instantáneamente, como un telón que se levantaba en su mente dejando todo en evidencia frente a él. En las expresiones de seriedad, en ese fuego que ardía en los ojos de sus compañeros de equipo, pudo verse a sí mismo pero años atrás. Cuando el simple hecho de coger un bate, o una pelota con su guante, había mandado una indescriptible sensación de alegría por todo su ser. Cuando no había importado cuán duro se esforzara pues _quería_ hacerlo, _disfrutaba_ hacerlo. Llevar su cuerpo al límite, ser considerado un idiota por entregarse tanto a algo que _sólo_ era un juego.

Pero, todos los demás eran igual de idiotas.

No se había equivocado al venir a Tokyo.

No se había equivocado al venir a Seidō.

Pertenecía a ese lugar.

Con la misma rapidez con la que finalmente se había dado cuenta de todo aquello, la risa que lo caracterizaba, llena de asombro y cierta alegría, brotó de su garganta.

 _Rivales, ¿eh?_

* * *

"Kuramochi, ¿no? Así que lo único rápido que tienes son tus piernas." Una voz habló a sus espaldas y frenó en seco. Casi al instante, un músculo se tensó en su sien.

 _¿Ah?_

La segunda vez que se encontraron, fue la primera vez para ellos. A una edad en la que uno cree que ha vivido bastante pero aún no es suficiente. A una edad en la cual lo que tenían en común se había reducido a pocas cosas, entre ellas, el béisbol.

Sin importar la diferencia de alturas, Yōichi lo sujetó del cuello de su camiseta. "¿Quién demonios eres, quieres pelear?"

Lo siguiente que supo fue que había conocido a alguien desagradable. Había algo en su manera de expresarse, en su tono de voz, en su risa forzada, que simplemente irritaba a Yōichi.

El aspirante al puesto de cátcher de primer año con quien también compartía clases, y que para su pesar, era bastante bueno jugando.

Miyuki Kazuya.

Aunque, por supuesto, no lo admitiría. Ni mucho menos perdería ante él.

* * *

El primer año pasó entre duros entrenamientos hasta el cansancio, competencias por quién corría adelante en las vueltas alrededor del campo o por quién bateaba mejor en los entrenamientos de simulación.

Yōichi nunca perdió una carrera, y Miyuki solía ganar en bateo.

(Aunque sólo cuando había corredores en base.)

Antes de notarlo, el panorama ante sus ojos había cambiado; pero, su segundo año en Seidō siguió repleto de béisbol. Eso no había cambiado. Así como tampoco el hecho de que seguían siendo compañeros de clase.

¿Era algún tipo de maldición?

* * *

El día después de la final del torneo de verano fue incluso peor que el día anterior. Yōichi sabía que tenían que seguir adelante, el pensamiento estaba fuerte y claro en su cabeza. Sin embargo, era más fácil decirlo que hacerlo.

¿Cómo podía Miyuki mostrar tal intensidad al hablar al respecto?

No sabía si reír o simplemente continuar sorprendido.

Poco después afirmaría que Miyuki era el más adecuado para ser el capitán. Aunque una parte de él había abrigado las esperanzas de serlo, en el fondo sabía que lo más cercano a la determinación de Tetsu era la que le había mostrado Miyuki mientras observaba – y quién sabe cuántas veces más - el video de la derrota ante Inashiro.

Junto a eso llegó también su designación como vice capitán. A los dos, él y Zono, se les había confiado un deber. Si el capitán debía ser el pilar del equipo que se estaba formando, entonces ellos debían asegurarse de que el pilar no flaqueara.

Miyuki no era precisamente alguien que pidiera ayuda.

Mucho menos de los que podían ser leídos con facilidad.

Yōichi se encontró prestando un poco más de atención.

* * *

Yōichi sabía que las cosas no iban a ser sencillas desde el momento en que se trazaron el objetivo del torneo de otoño. Y aunque nunca lo habían sido desde un principio, ahora incluso estaban luchando contra el tiempo.

Uno de los momentos en los que sintió los cimientos del equipo estremecerse, fue al ver a Miyuki ser embestido durante uno de los juegos a lo largo del camino hacia Kōshien. El equipo tembló, pero el pilar se mantuvo firme.

No había nada de qué preocuparse.

¿Cierto?

* * *

Los demás en su salón de clase no eran los únicos que notaban la cercanía que había entre él y Miyuki. Yōichi también era consciente de eso de alguna forma. Todo ese primer año no había pasado en vano. No eran simples conocidos, pero tampoco eran amigos. No conversaban animadamente, pero sí intercambiaban pensamientos referentes al béisbol. No se citaban para realizar actividades, pero de alguna forma terminaban entrenando juntos.

Por eso cuando sospechó de la situación de Miyuki, casi no le dio un segundo pensamiento. Era mucho más que una simple corazonada producto de sus habilidades de observación. Era casi una certeza.

¿Qué se suponía que debería hacer en ese caso?

Había sido abrumado por una mezcla de irritación y frustración, no había conocido a otra persona que pudiera enfurecerlo tan fácilmente y de esa forma. Las palabras del mayor de los Kominato resonaban en su mente.

" _Todos escondemos lesiones menores de este tipo."_

¿Por qué de alguna forma le frustraba no haberse dado cuenta antes?

¿O era el hecho de haber tenido que descubrirlo por sí mismo?

¿O tal vez que, aun habiéndolo sabido, la situación no habría cambiado mucho?

Sin embargo, no había tiempo para preguntarse todo eso.

Estaban tan cerca, y sólo importaba algo en esos momentos. Yōichi lo sabía, y Miyuki también, por supuesto. Necesitaban a su capitán, catcher y cuarto bateador, así que _no_ ahora.

No ahora.

" _¡Derrúmbate sólo después de que hayamos ganado!"_

* * *

El segundo año se fue tan rápido como el primero, y antes de que se dieran cuenta ya habían encargado el equipo de béisbol a un nuevo capitán y vice capitán. Los continuos entrenamientos habían disminuido pero no demasiado, después de todo, una vida de béisbol era lo que había escogido Yōichi.

El panorama había vuelto a cambiar una vez más ante sus ojos, pero había algunas cosas que se mantenían constantes. Su tercer año había coincidido nuevamente con el de Miyuki.

(No había duda al respecto, entonces, debía de ser una maldición.)

Y otras habían cambiado un poco.

Las reuniones entre ellos ya no eran sólo sobre béisbol, con el tiempo se habían convertido en algo más natural. Y aunque siempre había sido de esa forma, al mismo tiempo era diferente. Casi tres años no habían pasado en vano.

* * *

"Kuramochi."

Una voz irritantemente familiar lo llamaba.

"Kuramochi."

 _Tan molesto._

"Yōichi-kun~"

Una vez hubo abierto sus ojos, de no haber sido por el aturdimiento causado por despertarse de improviso, estaba seguro que habría borrado esa presuntuosa sonrisa del rostro de Miyuki. Frunció el ceño.

"¡Haha! Tú eras el que decía que debíamos terminar este trabajo y vas y te quedas dormido."

"¡Cállate! ¿Por qué no me despertaste?" Yōichi miró el reloj, había pasado una hora.

"¿Acabo de hacerlo, no?" la sonrisa de Miyuki se ensanchó.

 _¿Qué somos?_

"Tch."

* * *

La segunda vez que se encontraron, no tuvieron que despedirse tan rápido como la primera. Pero el tiempo cuando se es joven pasa tan rápido como la infancia. Un parpadeo y ya no se es más un niño. Un parpadeo y tres años habían pasado.

La segunda despedida fue el día de graduación. A una edad en la que los sueños florecen, tímidos, débiles, necesitados de cuidado para no marchitarse al llegar a la adultez.

La segunda despedida estuvo llena de llantos mal contenidos, pero ninguno lloró. Sawamura lo hacía bastante bien por ellos dos.

La segunda despedida no fue realmente una despedida, fue uno más de sus tácitos acuerdos. Un choque de puños como en raras oportunidades y nada más.

Eran cercanos, pero no demasiado.

* * *

 **El detalle del nombre que confundió Y** **ōi** **chi de pequeño fue mi intento de ser ingeniosa, _oh_.**

 **Yōichi: 洋一**  
 **Kazuya: 一** 也


End file.
